


little hope

by nezstorm



Series: prompts [30]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Single Parent Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 03:11:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14251797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezstorm/pseuds/nezstorm
Summary: “I forgot I was a single parent,” Stiles says, dejectedly, as he looks down at the dregs of his coffee.





	little hope

**Author's Note:**

  * For [redflowerblooming](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redflowerblooming/gifts).



“I forgot I was a single parent,” Stiles says, dejectedly, as he looks down at the dregs of his coffee. He has both hands wrapped around his mug, not for warmth since his drink has long since gone cold, but for something to hold onto. Something to hide the shaking of his hands.

 

It doesn’t stop Ennis from reaching across the table to cup Stiles’ hands in his around the cup, his palms warm and big and safe, if a little rough, just like the rest of him. Stiles wishes he could get lost in him.

 

“Stiles?” Ennis asks, obviously confused.

 

It’s not his fault though, but Stiles’. Stiles has been the one to try and hide the fact he has a son, as if his baby was a dirty secret, an  _ obstacle _ \-- But it’s been so rejuvenating, to have Ennis approach him at the bar a month ago, during his monthly night out with Scott and Erica. To have this powerhouse of a man look him up and down appreciatively,  _ flirt  _ with him shamelessly. 

 

To want him. 

 

And Stiles hasn’t felt wanted ever since his last boyfriend left him minutes after Stiles announced he was pregnant and wanted to keep the baby.

 

Stiles looks up at Ennis, gives him a crooked facsimile of a smile, and then turns to Scott, who is sitting at a table across from them and gives him a little nod.

 

His friend shoots him an encouraging grin, then picks Toby off his lap and aims him like a missile towards where Stiles and Ennis are sitting.

 

It’s better to do it now, Stiles thinks as he extracts his hands from Ennis’ hold and opens his arms for Toby to run into. Toby falls into him with a delighted giggle, shrieking promptly when Stiles blows a raspberry against his chubby little cheek.

 

He pulls his son into his lap and sits up properly, taking care to push his empty mug and the napkins out of Toby’s reach. Only then does he look up at Ennis again.

 

His heart clenches almost painfully when he sees Ennis grinning at Toby, warm and fond, reaching out his huge hand for Toby to shake, “Hello, little man.”

 

“Ennis,” he starts to say, clears his throat when his voice breaks, “Ennis, this is my son, Toby.”

 

Toby smiles widely at Ennis, as he’s wont to do, always so eager and friendly, and wraps his little fingers around two of Ennis’ own in greeting.

 

“Toby, this is Ennis, my--” he pauses, looking pleadingly at Ennis. This part was for Ennis to decide.

 

Ennis’ features soften and he holds his other hand, the one free of Toby’s grip, for Stiles to take.

 

“I’m your daddy’s boyfriend.”


End file.
